One Step Forward
by Baka4Anime
Summary: They were all different people with different likes and hates. It might have taken a while but when they realized it, they knew that if one of them took a step back, theyd all help too make sure they took one step forward. As many pairings as I could do!
1. Phase 01: Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Gundam seed or Gundam seed destiny**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I walked into the office after annoncments had called me down to his office from the overcom.

Swinging the door opened, I noticed four students seated in the chairs across from the secratery's desk. They were probably eternal high students seeing as the school had, had an emergency last friday. Any news from that we didn't know, the principla and the teacher refused to tells anything more then " they had an accident and know half there schools coming here" what a joke.

" Cagalli" said a voice

I turned my head away from the four teenagers and looked at Sai, who was turning in the remaning permisson slips for next weeks field trip.

" Hey, Sai " I smiled as I said. Today was a horibble day but I wouldn't let anyone know.

"Hey, did you hear about Stella " He whisper(well it wasn't a great whisper, actually it was really loud)

I blinked a few times, what could have possibly been wrong with stella.

" What wrong?" I demanded

He smilied a devilish smile and I silently prayed that I wouldn't have to ring he's neck to get it out of him.

" She's in a coma, heard she fell of her roof " he laughed

I slapped him across the head before I responded " what part of that is fucking funny, she's my best player and there's a game next week" I praticully yeled

Sai glanced behinde me and so did I, only to see that the four students sitting there were in complete shock. The door down the hall opened and stepped out and made his wak into the fron of the office.

" Miss. Athha, how are you" but he didn't care how I was doing, I could tell.

" hmm. okay let's get this over with" I said in annoyance. He smiled and pointed to the four students behinde me and handed me 3 locks and 4 sceduels.

" This four have the same first two blocks as you would you ever so kindly take them to there first and second classes, Cagalli" he said

I looked at him in shock, thsi had to be a trick question.

" Why, it's not like I have a choice" I said as I grabbed the stuff from he's hands and motioned for the teens to follow me. When we had arrived outside I stopped and looked back at them.

" Lacus Clyne " I spoke as I held out the scedule and lock for her to take. A pink haired girl came out and smiled at me.

" That would be me, thank you" She said as she politley took the object from the top of the pill in my hand.

" Athrun Zala" I said reading the name from the top of the scedule.

A blue haired boy came out and took the scedule and lock from me.

" You and ... Kira will be sharing a locker" I said as I held out the other scedule to the brown haired boy who had stepped up to take his stuff.

" And Shiho Hahnenfu" I said as I handed the scedule and lock to the last girl with brown hair.

" Shinn give it back " yelled Stella as she swatted helplessy in the air

" No can do, Stella-Marru" Shinn teased as he leaned away from her hoilding out the phone in the opposite direction of Stella.

Cagalli had left right after annoncments, what did want now. He always found some reason to call her down to the office and they we're in fact all pointless reasons to do so. So had taken this as an oppirtunity to go and make some cofee, which took _him_ about and hour and a half to mix up some concoction.

The door swung open and a frustrated Cagalli walked in, followed by four other students. Cagali walked up the row and sat down beside shinn and Stella with Auel behind her she grab her binder causing her pencil case to fall.

"Glad to see your hear Stella'' Said Cagalli.

"Why wouldn't she be hear" Shinn askedas Cagalli leaned over to grab her pencil case.

" Cause Sai said she was in a coma" Cagalli said frowning

Auel and me bursted into laughter as Stella frowned eyeing her phone tightly held in Shinn's hand which was still streched out behind him. When shinn had finnaly camed down and given Stella back her phone. He took a glance at the four tenns at the front of the class who had there eyes on the other four.

" You guys do know you can just sit " He said snickering and pointing at the four empty seats in the class.

The class giggeld and the four teens turned red as they walked to the seats. " Okay,okay let's not tease 'em to much " laughed Tolle

The class had camed down when the door opened and walked in with a cup of steaming coffee in his hands. He looked around the class and smiled at Cagalli before reconizing the new students seated in the four empty seast.

" Indroduce yourselves then" said pointing at the four teens.

Lacus stood up first and introduced herself as 'Lacus Clyne' then Kira, Shiho and Athrun who also introduced then selves by first and last name. Then they sat down and handed back the test we took last week. The bell rang and the class jumped up to get to there lockers before headin gof to second block.

The bell rung and Miralla and I rushed to second block aka gym. We had to tell Cagalli about Stella even if her being in a coma wasn't true. I saw something yellow at the window and turned towards it stopping in my tracks to see what it was.

" Flay " called Mirialla as she realized I wasn't following her.

I turned around and smilied at her " Look its a yellow canariesas Mir" I sais as I caught up with her.

She rolled her eyes, while I laughed. We were almost to gym whe we turned the corner and were faced with a shocking sight.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE: REVIEW<strong>

**There will hopefully be a next chapter, so hope you liked the first one :)**


	2. Phase 02: Lunch

**Disclamer: I do not own GS OR GSD**

**P.S the Meer in this chapter is the Meer before the lacus- Meer**

**P.S.S I know the Eternal kids don't say alot in this chapter, thats cause its realy the Archangel high kids problem that's happening right know**

**Im sorry if this chapter doesn't have alot of detail in it, like I said my old one was deleted. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Stella sat down in her seat and glanced over her shoulder to Shinn, _he's so oblivious _Stella thought. The bell was about to ring and Cagalli still wasn't here, she thought frowning.

" Stella, either your deep in thought or your mad " teased Shinn leaning over his desk to look at Stella.

_'So Close'_.

" Cagalli's late " Sighed Auel as the bell rang

Shinn leaned back into he seat just as the four new students from Eternal High made there way into the class. At the sound of footsteps everyone glanced to the door again just as walked into the class room. He sat his cofee mug down at the edge of the table just as Stella thought _This is gone to be a long day._

* * *

><p>Two blocks had passed and Cagalli still wasn't hear, If we had to go threw soccer practice without her here it was going to be hell.<p>

That morning during Homeroom, I got a text from Stella saying Cagalli wasn't here, and it was forwarded to all the other soccer players. Without Cagalli here, Mrs. Ramius was gonna work us to the bones. It was Cagalli who stoped that from happening most of the times, that was one of the many reasons she was the team captain.

I felt my phone vibrate in my shoe and reached in instinctivly before anyone heard, It was another text from Stella.

**From: Stella**

**To: Flay**

**Flay I need to talk to you at lunch. :|**

"Miss. Allster, would you mind sharing what you're doing under your desk" said as Flay droped her phone in her shoe and un-tied the shoelaces so that could see she was doing them up.

" Oh. I'm just tying up my shoe," Stella said, hiding a smirk.

* * *

><p>Miriallia shut her locker with the tip of her toe as she sliped the lock threw the hole and closed it. She tightened her grip on her falling text books as she began to walk back to study hall. Archangel High, wasn't like most High Schools were Study Hall was watched by a teacher. This letting them have more freedom to prepare for test and go back to there lockers.<p>

As she reached down to open the door juggling her books to her other arm, a hand appeared on top of hers , she pulled hers back and looked over her shoulder to see a man she had never seen before with beached blond hair smiling at her as he pulled the door open.

" Hello, I'm dearka " Said the male with the blond hair " I'm from Eternal High "

" Hi, My names Miriallia" She said walking into Study Hall

" Nice to meet you " he said as they both walked to there tables

Miriallia walked over to Meer, Sting and Sai, were they were seated at there normal table. She placed her books down on the table pulling out a chair directly across from the windows waiting for the question Meer was dying to ask come.

" Soo, who was that " Meer questioned as Miriallia sighed with a smile.

* * *

><p>I walked threw the door at what I was sure was during the middle of 4th period. It was rare that I was this late for school, and judging by all the text I got I was need at school today. I sighed as i opened the door to the Mrs. Gladus's Spanish class, that I took with Stella.<p>

" Hello, Miss Atha " Mrs. Gladus said as I handed her my late slip.

" Hello " I whispered as I walked to the back table that I shared with Stella, Tolle and Rei.

" You look beatifull today " Tolle teased as he snikered

" Just shut it " I snapped back, which caused Tolle's smirk to turn into a full out grin.

Spanish wasn't that bad if you liked the extra homework and the late night studying. Mrs. Gladus new that it gave alot of extra homework to do so sometimes she slowed it down,Which help only on the days of exams.

Before there was fifteen minutes left of the class I spacced out, trying to remebre were I'd left my lunch money for today. I was so deep in thought the whole time I was trying to remebre Tolle had been poking me with the earaser of his pencil.

**RING, RING, RING**

" Ahh, shit, I guess Shinn's paying again " I said as I gathered my text books and walked out of spanish class with Stella.

* * *

><p>I ran up the cafetirea doors slowing down only to open them, then soon after I broke into a run. Heading towards our table I saw Flay and Caglli with there lucnh trays in hand. As I walked closer they heard my footsteps and looked up to see who it was. I walked in between them pulling them closer so I could whiper in there ears.<p>

" I need to talk to you guys, now. in the girls bathroom " I whipered glancing between them as I let go and leaned back out of there way. The two girls who blond and pink hair looked at me with worried faces as they nodded and began to follow me as I led them towards the bathroom.

Cagalli, the blond stepped in front of me and pushed the girls bathroom door opened. She walked in with Flay and I on her heel as she hopped onto the blue bathroom conter.

" Okay Stella," She began slowly " what's up"

I looked nervously around, not knowing how to begin my problem. Searching for the right words, I realized there was only one word that could sum this whole situation up-

" Shinn"

* * *

><p>The lucnh table had been silent since the three girls had left. Well, there wasn't much to say. Stella hadn't looked this upset in years, and everyone who's known her for that long knew that. Miriallia, who was the first one to move, looked around the table staring at each person seated there, until her eyes rested on Shinn.<p>

" So..Shi-..., " Miriallia searched for the right words " Does anyone know whats wrong with Stella"

" I can guess," Miguel and Auel said smirking at Shinn

Shinn who had quickly, but qietly caught on sent death glares at the two. He growled in fustration as he crossed his arms and stared down into the gap, looking strate through the lunch table.

Miriallia knew Stella for eleven years know, she'd know since Stella and Shinn were twelve they'd developed a huge crush for each other. She'd also known that one day it would snap and someone would get hurt if they didn't confess soon. And know five years later, what Miriallia most feard who'd happen to the two, was happening.

" Shinn, " Miriallia said as she watched him pick his head up to stare at her " You've gotta tell her"

Shinn's eyes widened with fear at what he was hearing.

" Wa-Wha-What," He chocked out looking around at the faces who agreeded with Miriallia " you have no idea what your talking about, I have no feelings for Stella"

He pushed his chair back knocking it over, shocking a few people. He looked at me with sad, shocked eyes that said ' I'm confussed, I need help' and she knew she despretly wanted to help. But this was one problem were she could on stear him onto the right path.

She looked up to see that as Shinn with his low-temper was storming out, Cagalli, Flay and Stella were making there way back to the table.

* * *

><p>Cagalli for one wasn't confused about Shinn's actions, she just didn't know what at this time had caused him to react this way. As the approached the table Caggalli bent down beside Mirialla and whispered<p>

" Whats up," she started " With Shinn"

And at the name everyone looked towards the two whispering girls. Cagalli decided it wasn't a secret anymore. So she sat down in her seat and asked the question again, out loud"

" He's in deniel " Spoke Auel. As everyone else agreed with a shrugg.

" Okay, well I don't know half the people at this table, " Flay cherp changing the subject " So lets start, I'm Flay Allster"

" I'm Stella Loussier " Introduced Stella as she gave a small wave

" My names Cagalli " I said not really caring about the introduction of other people

" Wait. Cagalli. Ula. Atha " Said a male with a scar across his nose

I looked at the man studding him, he was from Eternal High that's what I knew. But why did he know my name, and why when he said it did it sound so... High and Mighty.

" Hmm, yeah " I said with annoyance. Then I pointed to Miriallia signaling for us to move on.

" I'm Miriallia Haw, " Miri Introduced " But it be simpler if you called me Miri"

"Hey, I'm Tolle Koenig " Introduced Tolle.

Soon after Miguel Aiman, Sting Oakley, Luna Hawke, Heine Westenfluss, Rey Za Burrel, Auel Neider, Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala, Yzak Joule, Shiho Hanenfuss, Dearka Elsman, Sai Argyle, Meyrin Hawke, Meer Campbell and the missing Shinn Asuka.

Stella gasped as her head shot up " The game, " and then she growled " ahhh there's a game"

Flay and me couldn't hold it in, at any moment we were gonna role over laughing hysterically. We had to talk.

" Stella," Flay and I began at the same time " You don't have to play " Flay finished

" What game? " Kira asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Not bad for a re-writen chapter, huh? Well the next chapter while probably be the hardest one to write sooo sorry if it takes longer. <strong>

**If, I get 6 reviews I'll let out 3 chapters the day after I get all those revivews :)**

**So I bet you know what you gotta do right now R.E.V.I.E.W, that's right the buttons right down there :) so there's no excuses.**

**Don't know what to right, then answer this question:**

**Did you enjoy this chapter, did you like the plot so far?**


	3. Phase 03: The Game

**Warning: Soccer scene skipped a little,.. okay a lot but only because I found the soccer scene I wrote _BORING_. So there I saved y'all some time. =)**

**Whoa, this chapter turned out long, not long enough though.**

** Miriallia has the shortest part :( I wanted it to be longer, but in her part there wasn't a lot to talk about.**

****Hope ya like it :)****

* * *

><p><strong> Phase 3 <strong>

Yesterday afternoon we had, had the longest soccer practice ever. Not to mention our lunch break seemed to have lasted a few hours more then normal as Flay, Stella and I had to explain to the Eternal high kids about todays game. The issue that we had, had the most problem seemed to be when we "tried" to explain to them why this game was so important. It was _the_ game against Richter high, the best soccer playing school out there, and worse this game was _the _game that would take us to the city finals.

I had to admit, I was happy when little of them showed intrestes in the game against the two schools, I always played better with less people in the bleachers. Which meant, I had not expect them to talk about it from that point on, much less show up at the game, but boy was I dead wrong.

And by now you've figured it out. That's right, take a guess we're the all show up. That's right on the bleachers of our big green grassed soccer field , all of them. Not a single one from yesterday was missing. the whole lunch table was there.

I turned around sitting slowly on the cool bleachers, to see a running figure with pink hair blown from all diffrenet sides of her head as she ran over to me.

As Flay approached she smilied sweetly " want to run around the field? "

" Yeah, as soons as I'm done" I said lowering myself so I could reach the laces of my shoe.

Flay who grew tired of waiting bounced up and down, stretching her muscles. Tubling to the ground and rolling back and forward on the arch of her back. And as if she couldn't help it she drew her left foot up over her right thigh, she then proceded to bedning it so the spikes on her shoes were pointed to the right.

Flay's eyes had a dangerous shimer to them, her eyes showed that she was ready to fight, fight for the goal. She must have been really excited though, beacause without noticing it, Flay had placed herself in _the_ most unconfartable position to strech.

Until it began to eat at me from the inside, If she stayed in this position she was going to get cramps . I bounced up of the bleachers finding my thighs warmer then they were when I sat, and looked down to Flay.

" Ready"

" Ya betcha ya I am"

We started off with a slow pace running in circles around the field,until we were running the full length field, With flay behind me struggling to keep up. I could feel the air around me as I ran, It blew threw my hair and threw my soccer shorts. I loved running, every time I ran it felt like I was a plain getting ready to take of. Just the way my feet moved one after another, it gave me a feeling that I wasn't even touchign the ground. Finnaly, Flay and I lost our breath and both of us collasped on the grey bleachers.

" Good job girls, 50 seconds faster then yesterday " The coach called over to us as we sat breathing deeply in and out, trying to recover our breath.

Stella walked over to us, looking very pale and sick. She was cupping her stomache and as she came closer she bent over and whispered to us in a strained voiced.

" I think I'm gonna be sick" and with that her eyes widened and she broke of into a run heading towards the girls washroom.

It took Flay and I 65 seconds to look at each other with utter confusing , then jump up understanding what was happening and race after Stella.

We ran around, to the other side of the school pulling on doors until the girls locker room door opened up. We ran threw the benches and lockers starte for the showers and toilets. We came up slowly hearing the sound of running water.

Around the corner Stella was washing her face, plashing handfulls of water after another on her face. As she did this Flay stood behind her, and I moved up beside her bending over to see if her face was still pale and her eyes were shaking.

" I'm good," She said " let's do this"

0+

" Hey, Miri," I yelled " Did ya get that"

I was leaning way over the soccer bench, and at this point I was far out enough for me to fall all the way down to the cold metal bleachers and land flat on my face. Miriallia looked back at me with a ' shut up' glare.

" Get what, Shinn" She whinned

" Stella,Flay and Cagalli's performance " I said smiling, pointing to were the three girls had last had been seated.

Until, from behind me a felt a foot rest on my back, the foot was pushing on me hard. I looked back to see Ayano standign with her foot on my back and Meer standing there looking out in the distance as her blakc hair blew around her.

Ayano was a close friend of Stella's, not as close as the gang, but she had been Stella's neighbour for quiet a while. And know belive it or not, she was going to the same school as Stella.

" Arghh, Alright,alrgiht I'll stop" I growled, swating behind my back.

0+

" Kira, why are we hear"

" Beacause, this is something important to my sister" I replied, looking over to the bue haired boy who had asked the question.

He sighed shakign his head " Just don't turn into overprotective big brother"

Lacus squealed from beside us, shushing us as she told us the game was gonna start. Lacus for one didn't come beacause I asked her to. In fact it was her idea to invite everyone to Cagalli's soccer game.

If everything went well, maybe Cagalli'd give me a second glance once in a while. I shighed out loud, just thinking about how stubborn she could be made me sweat and worry that this wasn't gone to go well.

" Athrun," I whispered, to the blue haired boy beside me " Mind taking Cagalli home after the game"

Athrun's eyes went wide " what!, " Athrun being raised to be polite, quickly corrected himself " I-I mean, Is she okay with that"

I smiled half-hearted " Aunt Lily was suppose to, " I began, hitting the punch line to my not-so funny joke " But, I don't think Cagalli would even concider getting in the car with me "

" What about Shinn ? "

I looked down towards Shinn, who was as far as I could tell, laughing so hard nothing came out. I patted Athrun on the shoulder "Yeah, I think you should do it "

0+

Flay, running towards the opossing teams net with the ball, kicked it to Cagalli.

Cagalli reachdd out her foot grabbing it **Click**, as soon as the ball was in her bubble she sprang forward, kicking the ball directly into the middle of the net **Click **.

The buzzers went off, signaling the end of the game. The soccer field uuropted into a bunch of shrill squeals and screams, as the team members piled ontop of Cagalli **Click.**

In the last 2 and a half hours, I had taken at least over 53 pictures of Cagalli's soccer game. She did indeed have a passion for soccer, her passion wasn't like other peoples though it was more of a _I play, beacause it reminds me of the happy moments I had in life_ kind of passion. Even though it wasn't soccer itself that Cagalli admired, more or less it was running. I don't know what about that she loved all I knew was that, If you took away running from Cagalli, you took out a big chunk of her life.

" Miriallia " I turned around to see who had just screamed my name.

Sure enough, it had been Shinn _The kid, he's getting on my nerves_"

Your coming home with us " He yelled, as I groaned " Aggghh "

0+

I walked out of the locker room early, I didn't have time to change or take a shower since Aunt Lily was picking me up today. I walked outside and leaned againts the blue gym door, the blue was supposidly there to show that it was the girls locker room.

My phone vibrated from somewere inside my shorts pocket, I reached in and grabed it out. Looking quickly to see who it was before I opened it.

**To: Cagalli**

**From: Aunt Lily**

**Look, I'm sorry I can't pick you up today. I've asked Kira to do it, knowing Shinn would probably drag you around town. Don't be mad, you guys need to catch up.**

**~ Aunt Lily**

Why Kira out of all people, couldn't she have just I don't know, _let me take the bus home._

I stomped oustide to the parking lot, too see a blue haired boy leaning against a Kira's car. He looked up from his to me, and smiled " Cagalli, right, Hello I'm Athrun Zala " He introduced

" I know, so were's Kira "

" Kira couldn't make it, so I'm talkign you home " He stated, opening the door and guesturning for me too get in.

I had absoulutley no choice If I ever wanted to get home, I had to get in. But then of course there was always the option of walking home. _Ahh, just suck it up and get in. He's Kira's friend right. So there's no way in hell he'd try and pull anything._

" Okay, put pull anything and you'll be sorry " I growled, throwing my cleched fist in the air.

He looked at me confused, letting what I had just said sink in to his head. " I'll be sure to remembre that " He said.

I hoped down the schools steps towards Kira's car. " Loosen up, I was joking " I said as I got in the car.

Athrun was on the other side by time I closed the door. " Are you sure your related to Kira" He teased

" Heey, he's just alot cooler then me, I'm not hot-tempered " I defended, and I couldn't help it. I felt the edge's of my lips go up, until I was smiling. Athrun noticed that and he himself began to smile.

He leaned over onto the stearing wheel, pressing his face down on the horn. As it beep we laughed, lightning up the mood between us. I looked at him, from the way his bangs fell into his face I could only make out the shap and colour of his eyes. I stared at his eyes realizing they were an emreld green, that matched his shirt.

I started into his eyes, before I noticed, like really noticed that he was also staring at me. I felt my stomach bubble up and all of a suden I was nervous with butterflies.

He gave me nervous butterflies.

0+

Flay sat in the locker room, leaning agasint the lockers as she listened to the other girls take about cute couples in the school.

She was wating for Stella to come out of the shower, the two were planing on hitting the mall after the soccer game. It was there way of celebrating the great victory.

I didn't mean to be eavesdropping but I couldn't help but over hear the girls conversation about couples, switch over to 'who would be a good match for Athrun Zala?'. At the mention of this, Flay thought about all the times she'd caught Zala looking at Cagalli. And it wasn't the wonering gaze look either.

" Flay " Flay looked up at Stella who was repetavly snapping her fingers in front of Stella's face.

" Ah, Im sorry, I was just thinking. If you could pair up Cagalli with anyone in the school who would it be?" She asked

Stella looked at her shocked " Cagalli has ever guy at her heels, " She stated " but if It had to be someone... I-..Guess that new kid Zala, he's been staring at her alot"

Flay smilied to her self, It was good to know she wasn't the only one with the crazy idea's sometimes. " So, Stella, wanna see if it's true"

0+

After the soccer game everyone was pumped. And they all decided that it would be a good time to celebrate the victory. Some went of to go do things with friends, and others...they came to my house.

Auel stared at the empty basement, now filled with soccer players and his friends, It was all Yzak's fault.

_" I think we should celebrat" Said a brunette_

_" What a great idea Shiho, maybe we should party at my house" I joked_

_" Yeah, that would be great"_

_" That was a joke, pleaaasse don't throw a party at my place"_

_" aha, I know you were joking" She said_

_And he trusted her, it was Yzak he should have been worried about. As soon as Auel had joked about the party being at his house. The little brat, texted a few people, who texted a few other people, and well you get the point._

'Well, it's not like I can kick them out now' he thought about how that would turn out everyone hatin' on him for the rest of there lives. His new nick-name ' the party pooper, kill joy' and cringed at the thought of being called that. The fact was Auel was a pretty fun guy, but his parents weren't.

' Okay came down Auel' he thought breathing in and out ' Think positive' He kept breathing in and out attempting to came himself.

Until he finnaly decided, throw the party. Just make sure they don't break anything.

0+

* * *

><p><strong>Not much of a cliff hanger this time. I tried adding a lot more detail, hope that made the story more interesting.<strong>

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Question to answer: how was this chapter? Was there more detail? **

**P.s the chapters for the next week are gonna come slower or not at all. sorry**

**P.s.s If you've got an idea, send me a PM**


	4. Phase 04: Forgiven not Forgotten

**FIXED THE GRAMMAR THIS IN THIS CHAPTER **

**Fourth chapter...finally. Sorry for the late update **

**p.s I changed aunt lilys name :| should have used this name in the first place what was I thinking, '_baka baka'_**

**I'm Farley sure I've made some changes in the story, though I can't name any right know_ :) lolz_**

**_p.s.s_ when you read this there may be gaps with no filled in words/missing names ect. that's cause I was looking for the word and forgot to fill it in. which means yeah you've guessed it I didn't re-read this chapter( thought I think this is my fav one). and that is beacuase I just wanted to upload it soo bad. So im gonna shut up ...and your gonna read :) ENJOY**

* * *

><p>I jumped into the park and sat on the swing , every morning I took a run around the neighbour hood. I always passed this little park , but I never actually every decided to stop by it for a few seconds.<p>

It made sense I guess, judging by my current situation. I guess going through what had happened changed my train of thought a little. Aunt Caridad even said that I'm not liking the things I used to , and sometimes I don't respond to things the way I did back then.

But the funny thing is , everyone says nothing that made me who I am changed. It was just the small side details of my personality that did change.

I'm a bit worried about this though. You see , Kira is one of those side details right now and as much as I hate to admit it- things are not how they should be between us.

At the sight off him in the office that day, I normal would have been happier and brighter and maybe I would have hugged him. But I acted the total opposite of how I should have.

Sighing, I pushed the thought out of my head. Looking down at my watch I saw that I had 43 minutes before school started. 'Baka, baka, baka just how the hell long have you been siting here Cagalli' I thought. Dashing off the swing and out of the park, I ran full speed home ' Crap, and I've got to pick up Stella'

It took me five minutes to run six blocks back home "Thank god I didn't go far" I thought out loud. I opened the door and walked in to see the kitchen and hallway empty, this was a bit new, usually Aunt Caridad would be in the kitchen watching the news, or making breakfast for Mayu. Speaking of which were was Mayu, that little bundle of joy was up every morning at 6:30.

"Helloooo!" I called out.

I heard my voice echo in the house, but there was no reply.

" Shinn!, aunt Caridad!, Mayu! "

"Gosh, "I turned around to see Shinn walking out of the garage rubbing his forehead while closing the door behind him.

I covered my mouth trying to hold back the giggles before I asked what had happened.

" I gracefully hit my head ... when you yelled out my name"

I cringed, while imagining the scene of Shinn hitting his head on the wooden shelves because I called out his name. Then I double over clutching my stomach laughing my head off, I could feel Shinn's glares on back as I laughed my head off.

" So what do you want, or do you enjoy bruising me up" Shinn snapped after I had regained my composure.

"Oh ! Shinn, say where is aunt Caridad and Mayu "

"Eh!, they left awhile ago, " Shinn sighed as he walked into the kitchen "Mayu has a day off from school "

'Lucky child, she gest like more days off then she goes'

"Alright, I'm going to go get ready, then I'm gone to go pick up Stella," I stated "Want to come?"

"Nah, Auel picking me up soon, "

+0+

Flay was stuck at Mir house, she came early to pick her up for school. Lucky for her she came just as soon as Mir had lost her film for her camera. And know they had spent the last 30 minutes searching the house frantically for the film.

"Come on Miri can't we just buy another one" I asked collapsing on the coach.

"No way in hell Flay, this is my last one and I need it today" Miriallia said as she pulled up her blue Cut-out Casual Summer Dresses by eDressMe and went down on her knees.

Miriallia sounded serious. She never really sounded like this when it came to talking pictures at school, and as far as Flay knew she never would. So why start know.

"Eh! what's happening at school?" I asked slightly confused.

Miriallia looked up from under the couch and stared at me. "What! don't tell me you haven't heard"

"Sorry to break it to you, but no. I haven't "

" Well. Yesterday after school it was said that the Elite modeling agency was looking for new models," Miriallia said, as her lip twitched at the sides "here the thing, they're only looking at our school"

Flay could feel her eyes widen with wonder, and her mouth break into a smile with satisfaction. "So. How long are they going to be at our school for?"

"To be honest, I have no idea "

Flay sighed "Thanks for all the-

" FOUND IT " Miriallia interrupted jumping up from under the coach. Miriallia for the first time took in a good look at Flay and she smiled.

" awwe Flay you look gorgeous " Miriallia said pointing to flays purple and red romper.

Flay couldn't help, but role her eyes. It was so Miriallia she thought shaking her head with a sincere smile plastered on her face.

" I wouldn't be talking Mir, you look absolutely adorable, but your right I feel stunning today"

Miriallia rolled her eyes at Flay. She went into the brown doored closet and pulled out her grey Alexander Wang shoulder bag. " Okay. let's go" Miri said, opening the door for her and Flay.

" It's about time " She said, as she grabbed her TNA bag and the two headed for Flay's car.

+0+

While Stella and Cagalli were driving to school, Stella had told Cagalli about the modeling agency that was coming.

Cagalli really thought it was a waste of time to even model, but Stella reminded her that it was the only thing some girls could really do and enjoyed. It was partly true but Cagalli didn't care, she still thought it was a waste off time, and just another way that cause self-consious.

Sure enough when they arrive at the school there were three Elite vans and the media was every were.

This is either gone to be fun, or another pain in the ass Cagalli thought, getting out of her car.

+0+

Kira pulled into the school parking lot, with Athrun seated in the passenger seat. Athrun and Kira had left early and stop by Tim Hortons for breakfast this morning. It wasn't normal for them to do this, I mean they did this like once in a blue moon. But today it had just felt in the moment.

During there stay there they had discussed a lot of things. Most of them revolving around they're daily habits and jobs, school fees and College. Until Kira had started thinking about Cagalli, he had thought about her a lot this past few days.

It wasn't like Cagalli was mad at him for leaving deserting her along by herself in some crazed phyco familiy. He hadn't done that what he had done was probably a little worse. Cagalli and Kira had meat when they were sixteen, I guess you could say they were long lost twins. Separated by some unfoerseen event and then reunited by anotherunforeseen event, it was crazy right.

Kira and Athrun marched up the school steps, there had to be like 30 of them. Imagine being late for class, that's one hell of an exercise. Kira thought shaking his head trying not to laugh, Athrun rested his hand on Kira's shoulder.

"Everything alright, Kira "Athrun asked in a teasing voice.

I chuckled "Never been better, but I was thinking..." I said trailing off

Atrhun raised an eyebrow as he lifted his hand off my shoulder "And may I ask what you've been thinking about?"Athrun asked

"I want to talk to Cagalli, today... this morning "

It was Athrun's turn to chuckle "It's about time, "He said "Well let's go find her"

As we opened the door we ran face-to-face with Stella, one of Cagalli's friends. Just our luck.

I turned myself facing Stella

"Hello Stella," I greeted "Do you by any chance know were Cagalli is?"

Stella smiled at me and pointed towards a door down the hall, it was the art room, then she said.

"She should be in there," before walking away.

Athrun turned to mean, holding in a chuckle he said.

"Are you sure, your ready for this,"

I put my hand on the door and tugged on it; pulling the door open. Inside seated on the table wearing a pair of white shorts and a baby blue halter top was Cagalli, kira's sister. Her waist length hair was up in high pony tail wrapped with a light blue ribbon.

I looked behind me, but Athrun was nowhere in sight 'the little-

**B**ut my train of thought was interrupted by an angelic voice.

"What are you doing here". I turned my head around to see Cagalli staring at me.

"Look, I guess this is sorta late and all, but I want things to be normal again... I mean I don't want to be holding agroud against you until I'm sitting in a rocking chair with grey hair" Cagalli said 'she didn't take one breath'

I felt my gawd drop to the ground.

" I was just gone to ask you..." I trailed off

"What?"

"I was gone to ask you, if you could forgive me"

"..."

"Well.."

"Did me speech not answer your question" She yelled sarcasticlaly, as I smiled.

This just reminds me of how much I used to and still love her, Cagalli was the rainbow after a rainy day. She always seemed to forgive you and anyone, though I had to admit her little habit of doing so could get her hurt a lot and I did not want that to happen.

Kira went over the chair Cagalli was currently occupying and bend down to her level as he caught her in a big bear hug, and she returned it.

+0+

Flay was running down the hallway, her feet moving the fastest she's ever willed them to go. She was panting but, she kept running, she just had to do what she had to do before it got worse.

"FLAY" a voice yelled

She whipped her head around to see the person who had called her name. Her feet kept moving, and she didn't see thetwo flighst of stairs in front off her.

Nicol POV

Nicol gave a yelp as he ran to the girl who had just fallen down the first flight of stairs. Oh ugh, I should have never called her name out Nicol though as he cursed himself in his head.

Nicol dropped to one knee when he got to the spot that Flay had landed in, he picked her up in his arms bride style.

Hoping up from the floor with the now unconscious Flay in his arms he began to slightly run to the nurses office. Though he couldn't help but notice that Flay was lighter then she looked.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all: How was it. I think Ive lost my touch for this story, took a while too think this chapter up :O<strong>

**Well I know the next chapter I wont have the same problem cause Ive got ideas already :)**

**p.s Cagalli has waist length hair..**

**p.s.s You have to use your imagination(a.k.a Google) too get a good idea of there outfits :)**


	5. Phase 05: Pride and Joys

Phase 5.

Nicol opened the door to the Paladium Academy; it was were he had took his piano lesson for as long as he could remember

. The piano was Nicol's pride and joy, running his long fingers against the glossy well-kept piano keys in his living room always made gave him a great feeling he couldn't describe. Like every other day Nicol turned the corner too were the elevator was; Nicol always took the elevator with his teacher to the practice room. He looked down the hall were a red headed women should have been standing instead to his surprise Nicol saw a black grand piano. ' Oh! yes that's right, there's suppose to be a new piano in the practice room' Nicol thought with a grimace, he never did like the way new piano's felt and sounded. Nicol walked up to the piano and laid his left hand gentle on the piano keys, as the keys pressed down and the melody the notes played came out, Nicol suddenly remembred his first encounter with a piano.

_The five year old boy ran down the hall giggling, his curly green hair was bouncing around the sides of his cheeks. _

_The boy came to a stop at the end of the hall, were a small brown glossy dresser sat with a buca of white lilies sat on top. _

_"...Nicol" _

_A female voice called sternly he giggled again; he knew his mother was faking mad, he turned his head slightly looking behind him to see a shadow creep up from the wall across from him.. she was getting closer. Nicol grabbed open the door to his left, he had no idea were it led all he knew was that it was the closet one to him and that was good enough. He entered the room quickly , it was jet black and he couldn't see two steps in front of him. But he guessed the room was like every other one of the rooms in the Zaft building._

_So he slowly walked straight ahead watching he steps and what little he could see._

_Soon Nicol lifted his arms up from his side swing them around until his hands met a soft silky cloth; Nicol grabbed onto it._

_After he had taken a tight grip onto it he swung it too the side revaling the bright October sky. He smiled to himself as he watched a mother bird feed her children in a tree below. He turned around too see what room he had ended up. Nicol's eyes wandered around the room, it was a light purple; so light it would have been mistaking for a white._

_He looked around the room it, would have been an empty room if it weren't for the black piano sitting in the middle of the walked up too it and pulled him self up on the stool, sitting on it. _

_Nicol had never actually seen a piano before even thought he'd heard alot of gents and women play it, he had never seen one. His mother had told him once that she too used to play the piano, and she loved it veery much._

_He'd asked her why she'd stop playing it, if she loved is so much. And she had only smiled kindly and said " I loved something more". He had let it go thinking that if his mother found soemthing she loved and enjoyed more then it was okay, after all he only wanted his mother to be happy._

_Nicol liftd his hand up and pressed one on the white glossy keys, it made the same sound he had heard the other men and women make when they played. He smiled and began to let his hands wonder, banging and slinding his hands on the keys making a wonderful musical sound to himself._

_That's when the door opened and a women with a bundel of longer darker green hair then Nicol walked in. He noticed that and looked up at the women smiling,_

_" Mom!"_

_The lady smiled back as she picked up the boy and placed him on her lap as she sat down on the black bench infront of the piano._

_" I'm going to learn how to play the piano for you, mommy" Nicol said with excitment_

_His mother raised and eyebrow and looked down at Nicol._

_" Why?.." She questioned_

_" Because you said you loved the piano right, And I think you shouldn't stop loving the thigns you love" He said smiling up at his mother._

Know here he was eleven years later seating on a bench in one of the best piano Academys in the world. Smiling to him self as he recalled many of the memories he had , whe he spent time playing the piano with his mother, or piano recatls that his mother attended and treated him to his favorite kind of ice cream afterwards.

The moments spent with his father and mother;... were his best.

+0+

" CAGALLI " Shinn yelled in her ear.

Cagalli didn't even bug, not a single twitch. He sighed knowing he was better off with iced water, you could have laid 20 alarm clocks and set them off at the same time and the blond wouldn't have woken up.

Shinn turned around and pranced down the stairs towards the kitchen. He opened the wooden covets and pulled out a cup turning the cup around in his hand he grimaced and put it back. Closing the covets and turning to the other side of the kitchen , he took the jug off the counter and filled it with ice-cold water. Dropping a few pieces of ice he looked at the jug smiling in satisfaction.

+0+

Cagalli twisted around in her bed after she heard the door slam meaning Shinn had left she smiled too herself knowing that she could sleep for a while longer was a great relief to her.

He'll be back any minute with that stupid jug she thought

Just then the door opened again, the floor squeaked as the figure made his way over too were Cagalli slept. She waited a few minutes expecting someone to call her name or shove her trying to wake her.

But what happened was not at all what she fully expected.

there was a whole in the roof and the water had leaked through.

As she was about to get up, she felt the sting of a whole jug of ice-cold water hit her chest and head making her waist length hair heavier and longer. Cagalli yelp as she threw the cover over her body and jumped out of bed.

Beside her bed clutching his stomach was an ebony haired boy who was currently laughing his head off! Cagalli glared at him, and as if he felt it Shinn seized his laughing and looked at the now drenched wet Cagalli.

"What the hell do you want on a Saturday morning "Cagalli yelled

"Eh?" Shinn breathed questionble, looking up

Cagalli felt something itching in her head, and she soon realized it was irratation.

She looked at him, and if looks could kill he'd be dead.

"Why the hell, are you in my room throwing ice-cold water on me at 5:30 in the morning"

"Ohh, yeah that's right," Shinn said "I came in here to ask if you wanted to go to the mall with the rest of us"

Cagalli raise and eyebrow "The rest of us?" then she shook her head " doesn't matter, I'm busy"

Shinn jump up off the floor " Eh, with what?"

" You know that Elite agency that came yesterday?" Cagalliu asked, and when Shinn shook his head she continued " well the lady in charge off that came up to me yesterday and asked me to come Saturday morning to the photo shoots"

" So are you going?''

Cagalli shrugged her shoulders " why not"

+0+

Four hours and twenty-eight minutes later all the guys were sited around a table in the mall. They'd have usally been shopping or rather they would have been seated outside a store waiting for the girls to come out and dump a bunch off bags on them.

But, like Cagalli they'd all been asked too come down to that stupid studio and do photo shoots.

" tch stupid women, who needs them " Yzak yelled

Dearka whimpered, the blond currently had his head in between his hands as he cried " we do" as he let his head drop to the table, and his arms coverd his head.

Nicol giggled " Oh come on Dearka, they won't be gone for long"

" Oh wshuuw wuwp " Dearka cried again

" What! " Heine, Shinn and Nicol yelled in unison

" I think he said 'shut it' " Athrun said confused

" hdhs hish wuwsawui wshuuw wuwp " Dearka yelled

The guys laughed, giving up on Dearka. This must have been the most they'd laughed since Lacus and Milly left to join the other girls at the studio.

" By the way Nicol" Athrun said grabbing everyone's attention " aren't you suppose to be at piano lessons"

" My instructeurs sick " Nicol replied sadly as they all nodded there heads.

They understood how Nicol felt, majority of the guys sitting at the table had known and still knew Nicol for more then half there life. They new that the piano was Nicol's pride and joy, I mean he spents hours after school practing on it.

A group of middle school girls walked by, the majority off them were giggle and looking at the group of boys seated at the table.

They ignroed them except for Yzak who growled and stood up from the table knocking over his chair and eanring a lot of stared in the porcess.

" Stop staring," Yzak yelled " were twice your age, do you really think you have a chance"

The group of girls glared amberassed and looked away and speed up there walking.

" Yeah, I'm engagged " a voice from there table yelled, recieving shock gasp from the rest of the males.


	6. Phase 06: Growing wings

**Okay so this is really late, this is a pretty short chapter ( just wanted too put it out so I don't make the people who are reading this wait too long ) :)**

**Uhm not too much to say this time but, enjoy the chapter there's a surprise at the end :))))**

* * *

><p>Flay opened her eyes and stared at the white roof, the roof was shadowed with black because off the sunlight coming threw the window.<p>

She shot up, to fall back down and closed her eyes because of the sudden sharp stab she'd felt in her head. It made her feel like she was hung over. But the headache wasn't it, she felt like needles had pierced threw her skin and gotten stuck half way.

She felt like her left leg was broken and was being suspended in the air and on her right, her ribs seemed too be burning inside. It was torture; the pain she felt.

Flay opened her eyes and started at the roof again '_shit I'm going to be late for school, and the teacher's going to pissed…. again' _she thought

Feeling like she was in a totally different world Flay finally looked around the room, it wasn't her room she was in.

Flay looked at the hospital bed she was laying on and the many I.V tub needles that had been stuck up her right arm, she hated needles. There was a large window too the right side off the room; across from the door.

Why was she in the hospital.

Then she remembered what had happened yesterday when Nicol had called out her name and she'd fallen down the school steps the ambulance had been rushed the school afterwards.

During her flash back Flay barley noticed when the door opened and a green haired boy walked in.

"Mhmhm" someone cleared there throat, getting Flay's attention

She looked up too the side off her bed and saw Nicol standing there holding a balloon and over sized stuffed animal. She smiled at him as he handed her the stuffed animal and tied the ballon to the side of her bed.

" are you going too sit, or stand the whole time " she asked

Nicol chuckled nervously as he looked at the red head girl he think he might have possibly fallen in love with " Would you mind if I did sit?' he asked finally

And as if too say yes Flay gestured too a green wooden chair by the door , Nicol pulled the chair closer too the bed and sat down beside flay and they began too talk.

**Narrator POV**

Mirialla, Dearka, Athrun, Yzak, Kira and Cagalli were currently seated in an old fashioned restaurant down the street from there school them and the others would regularly hang out there after school on Fridays or on most week days.

It was usually that there be a lot off them missing considering there new found jobs that each one off them have gotten not to mention the planning for henie's upcoming wedding.

It had happened yesterday; at the mall. All the guys had been sited at a table in the middle of the food court. When a bunch of giggling 'fan girls' had come up to them, twisting there hair and asking the guys out.

They'd attempted numeric of times too get the girls too stop but it wouldn't end it was like an endless nightmare when you fall into a bottomless pit. Athrun had tried kindly asking the girls too leave, but they fainted and Yzak yelled, cursed and told them off the and that only resulted too them squealing at the top of there lungs.

The other customers in the food court had only started and laughed, they were lucky when a group of boys claiming too be a few girls sisters had whisked them away. In the end hiene was attacked by a remaining two who kept begging him too marring him; and that was how the secret was spilled out.

" Ah hahah" Mirialla cried as she fell off the chair.

"Stop laughing" Dearka whined glaring at Miriallia then Cagalli who was laughing just as hard

The guys had just finished explaining too Cagalli and Miriallia what had happened yesterday and how they'd found out heine was engaged . It wasn't and easy task too do when they'd begun the two girls had easily denied heines engagement, and when they'd finished the two could barley stay on there chair's.

" do you believe us know?" kira asked, he was the only one who managed too keep his cool while the others got fired up about the two's stubbornness.

" What?" Miriallia said, a little shocked " what are you talking about"

" I'm talking about you and Cagalli's out burst about Heine's engagement" Kira explained

" Oh! Little brother" Cagalli said, and Kira cringed at the word 'little' " We were never laughing about that"

The four realized what Cagalli was implying and an all out war broke out between them; the guys yelling that there encounters with the 'girls' weren't funny, and the girls denied everything they said.

Kira sat back in his chaired and looked as Cagalli and Yzak were practically leening over the chair too yell in each others faces.

' _I wonder if things will stay like this; these moments we have' _Kira thought

" I hope they do" Athrun said out off the blue, he had been staring at Kira for a while and automatically knew what he was thinking.

The two smiled at each other before trying too calm there friends.

Miriallia's phone rang and she reached into her pocket too answer it

'_Hello"_

"_Yes it's me, Nicol"_

" _What!"_

"_When, how'd it happen" _The group began too worry at Miriallia's sudden sign of anxiousness

"_Okay we'll try" _She said before snapping her phone shut and placing it back in her back.

" what happened?" Dearka asked

Miriallia hesitated before she answered " Flay's in the hospital"

**Nicol's POV**

I sat down on the side of the bed, I'd jjust gone out side too get Flay's lunch.

" how you doing?' I asked

She only pouted and looked out the window, I smiled at her. I didn't even come too mind that Flay could be mad or upset with me, because at that moment I was looking at and Angel.

" Nicol?" She said all of a sudden

" Yes" I answered

" Why do you play the piano?" She asked, the question was sudden and Nicol was stunned.

He smiled and went too stand beside Flay, she looked up too him when he laid a hand on her shoulder before smiling at her.

" Are you going to answer or not" She snapped

"Flay, do you love some one" Nicol asked ignoring her

" What do you mean by 'love' "

" I mean love , like you would love your husband ' He answered, know looking out the window

" Well, yeah " She answered blushing

Nicol smiled " Well my mom used too play and -

" is this one of those, I was forced too learn it cause you could waste a lot less time saying it know" She interrupted

" No, " He said ans began too continue " and well my mother loved it very much, she never played after my birth for some reason"

" Why?" fllay asked

" I don't know, she'd never tell me "

" Maybe it was some kind of illness in her hands " Flay suggested

" Maybe" Nicol said considering the idea a little " Anyways she loved it and she stopped playing, I found that out when I was five and playing in one of the Zaft base's with my mother we'd come upon a piano and she'd mentioned that she used too play"

Flay was smiling as she watched Nicol daze of as he remembered the memory he'd shared with his mother when he was younger, she'd always loved Nicol's smile. She'd been studying him for a while and noticed he had different smiles (hat if you paid close attention too) showed what he was thinking. And as she looked at Nicol smile she realized that he missed the days he shared with his mother.

" I asked why she stopped playing and she told me something along the lines off " I love something more" It had took me a while too understand that but know I do.. She gave it up for me." Nicol finished and looked down at the ground as he said the few last words

Flay gasp as she quickly put her arms tightly around Nicol's shoulder's causing him too look up at her.

" Nicol, I'm so sorry " Flay said, Nicol smiled

" No it's fine Flay," Nicol said reassuringly " because I've taken my words and my mother's into consideration"

"What do you mean," She said begging too get confused " And what does your story have too do with love"

Nicol smiled and wrapped his arms around Flay's waist pulling her closer too him so he could lean his head near his should, in fact his mouth was perfectly at his ear; the perfect distance too say

" Because Flay, _I too_ should _not _stop loving the things I love" Nicol said " And, I love you"

* * *

><p><strong>Great surprise, right? hope you liked it <strong>

**R&R :) I do anonymous ones too**


	7. Phase 07: I knida, Sorta, Like You

**Suuper late update and I'm sorry for that. BUT I have started on anew story (.net/s/7178197/1/Meeting_You) If you want too read it. But that's not the only problem I've had, my computer charger broke yeah and I'd already started writing this chapter soo i couldn't start it on my sisters. Soo I'm suuper sorry about that, because It was 'partly' my fault my charger broke... and I'm ranting**

**Fate Camiswhil : Thank you, yeah whole chapter too them**

**Falconrukichi: Yeah :) he is confident but not completely **

**PrincessOfDestiny14: Thanks ! :)**

**And without further ado I present too you ... One Step Forward chapter Seven.**

* * *

><p>" Bored, bored sooo bored " Cagalli chanted, as she laid flat on her back.<p>

Cagalli and Lacus were currently sprawled out on the pink princess living room floor . It was a Friday night and the two were home alone filing out college applications. Seeing as there were roughly three months left of there senior year.

" Don't tell me you've finished all of yours" Lacus countered in disbelief .

Cagalli slapped a stack of papers that laid beside her. " I know what I want too do with my life " She said grimly .

Lacus laughed , over the months that had passed the two had grown very found of each other. Both admired one another's point of view and power. Thus there fondness growing and blooming into a beautiful friendship like no others.

Lacus phone rang. " Hello?" The pink haired girl said

Cagalli stared at her " Hello?, Hello? " Lacus repeated, and Cagalli snorted trying not too laugh.

" Where'd they go?| Lacus asked sweetly , and Cagalli burst out into fits off laughter

" L-lacus, it w-was a -t-text m…message " Cagalli said in between chuckles

Lacus blushed as she fiddled with the phone removing it from her ear to in between her two slender hands, She open the phone and pressed a button opening up the message.

**To : Lacus**

**From: Dearka **

**Hey pinkie, Nicole wanted us to invite you and the princess over.**

**In case your wondering and or going too come were at his house ;) bring some food .**

Lacus read the message out loud " I really don't like the nickname ' Pinkie' " She said

Cagalli nodded, she also disliked Dearka's nickname for her" Well should we go or not ?" Cagalli asked

Lacus sighed as she picked up her car keys " It be bad if we let them starve, wouldn't it ?" She asked sounding not completely sure .

Cagalli twitched _'she sounds like she wanted them too starve'_

"Y-yeah we should get them some food " She muttered

Lacus smiled and soon they were on there way .

0+0+

" They need too hurry up " Auel whined as he belly flopped on the nearest couch.

" Shut up, Needer" Ysak retorted as he flipped through channels on the television.

"It's _Neider_" Auel corrected as he rolled off of Dearka who he'd belly flopped onto.

The guys were sitting in Nicol's basement. His parents weren't home but they 'fully' trusted Nicol too not let his friends turn there house upside down. His basement was rather large, there was enough room

That five elephants could lay down and there'd still be lots more room.

There was a foosball table, a mini bar, a guest room, a few doors that they didn't know about and of course the TVs and the couch's .

" When the hell are they coming." Dearka said as his stomach let out a grumble " It's been two hours since I **(1)**texted them" He continued as he stared at his phone.

" Well this isn't going any were and I don't think there coming so lets stop relaying on them" I said from my position on an armchair.

" Okay Mr. smarty pants," Auel taunted " What do suppose we do then?"

" Why don't we play a game" I suggested

Kira's head pop up and his face lit with excitement " Yeah, like … what's it called - the game girls always play"

Dearka rolled his eyes " Truth and dare"

"Yeah, so you want too play" Kira continued

At first there were a lot of voices of disapproval, but eventually they all realized it was there only option . They huddled into a circle after Ysak turned of the TV, the chairs were moved around too make room were people.

And soon everyone one off them was either sitting with crossed legs or laying down on the light blue carpet.

" So, who's going first" Nicol asked as he swung his legs around so he could lay on his stomach.

" I suppose since I had the idea, you want me too go first" I said, and when everyone nodded , I began.

I looked over too Heine and smiled " Truth or Dare?" I whispered, not sure if my voice was audible.

Heine looked unsurprised as he answered " Truth."

I thought for a second, I'd expected him too choose dare " Do you or do you not like Ayano?"

The guys gagged at the mention off the girls name, many threw pillows at Heine daring him too say yes, and others looked at Athrun with ' you dirty bastard' expressions on there face.

Ayano was a friend of Meers, they'd never had any problem with her. But it'd been rumoured that she was one of the major fan girls of Heine. He'd only spoken too here a few times and during those short periods she'd crossed Athrun as the violent type.

" … Yes" Heine final answered

Auel shook his head in disappointment but too Athrun's delight he reframed from saying anything too Heine or the others.

They weren't the average type of guys. When you watched those old teen drama movies and the hot, sturdy looking guys always went for the cheerlead or the rich pretty girl.

**(2)**Athrun and company seemed too always respect each others decisions on girls, they figured if a friend was happy they had no right too ruin it.

Heine turned too Dearka " Truth or Dare?"

Dearka grinned " If I said truth you'd probably ask me another question like Athrun, but if I said dare …" -

Heine looked slightly annoyed while the others snorted as they tried not too laugh too hard. " Yes, Dearka." He hissed

" Oh, okay … then … I pick … Dare " He said smiling, un-fazed by Heine's angry aura.

Heine smiled as he looked over too Athrun then back too Dearka.

The group burst out laughing as they caught Heine's flow, And I pretty sure my expression was disgusted. Dearka looked clueless, dumfound not too my surprise I would have barley expected him too catch on if Heine had actually said it.

" Kiss, Athrun ." Heine said

" CHICKEN" Dearka yelled, not even five seconds after Heine had finished.

It was bunch off roaring laughter and fits of giggles for the next few minutes as everyone tried too suppress what had just happened. And when they did no one noticed even heard the constant knocks at the door and the doorbell that rang of the hook.

Dearka then proceeded too caring on the game. " Athrun, Truth or Dare?' He asked

" Of course he ask Athrun " Auel said under his breath.

I rolled my eyes sub consciously " Truth." I said simply

Dearka's eyebrows wagged up and down as he began too talk " I heard you had a think for princess; that true?" Dearka asked, getting a kick when Athrun's ears turned a tomato red.

Princess was Dearka's nickname for Cagalli, she was the only feisty blond in the school, surprisingly the others were quiet shy.

" Come on " Sai moaned " Don't ask him this in front of Kira and Shinn"

" Why'd you sound like you hit orgasm " Sting asked, unfortunately we did have our 'old teen high school movie' moments.

Sai ignored him and Auel snorted as he burst out laughing.

" Can we continue with this " I groaned " I'm getting rather tiered"

" Yeah, hurry it up and answer." Dearka snapped impatient

Athrun sighed, He ran a hand threw his hair " Yeah, yes, kind of "

The guys erupted into hoots and cat calls as I bared my face in a pillow and looked at Nicol from the corner of my eye, he too was smiling at Athrun.

" Nicol?" I asked, and the room quieted down a little

" Yeah?" He responded

" Truth or Dare?"

Nicol blushed " I sort of don't trust you guys dares soo … Truth "

Athrun smiled " What's your favourite memory "

Dearka made an 'x' sign the once you would hear in spelling bees when they got a question wrong.

" Were playing girl version of Truth and Dare" Dearka growled , he sounded like a five year old.

" Yeah, so" I said.

" That means, only relationship questions on Truth and dirty dares on dare" He said smiling.

Everyone nodded and made mental notes not too pick 'dare' . It was pointless too even try and argue with Dearka.

" Okay Nicol, who do you like?" I corrected

" Uh.. That girl in my Spanish class, what's her name.." Nicol stalled

" How do you not know what her name is " Dearka sighed disapprovingly

" … Flay, she's nice " Nicol continued**(3)**

" You like Flay " A voice called in surprise

" Awwe, how cute " Another said

They looked up too see Cagalli, Lacus and Shiho standing by the stairs with Nicol's little sister behind them. Cagalli hands were on her hips, Lacus was staring of into space with her hands clasped together at her chest and Shiho seemed too be taking in the room size.

" Ohh shit." Auel said, and for once many agreed.

0+0+

" Hey, Stella " Miriallia greeted from her chair.

Miriallia her and Stella were at a small restaurant outside of the mall. They were driving back from a photo shoot and saw a billboard promoting a new café called 'tramchis'. They'd gone inside and had been overwhelmed with the sweat scents of fresh baked goods, so they'd called Stella.

The blond sat down in the third sit, she pulled her purse off from where it lay and sat it gently down on her lap.

" HI, what have you guys been up too" She whispered in her angelic tone.

" We came back from becca's" Miriallia said

" I thought you weren't a model" Stella wondered

" She's not, she's our wonderful assistant photographer " Flay cooed

They fell into a comfortable silence as the waitress laid down three croissants and three coffees. The smell itself was enough too silence them.

" you know what" Miriallia said

" What" Stella and Flay said in unison

" let's go have some fun, be reckless for a night" Miriallia suggested.

" But - Stella began too protested

" exactly Stella, were always so uptight and stuff, we've got two weeks of school Dammit lets cut loose for a night" She practically yelled

" Yeah" Flay agreed as she sat down her now empty cup " My cousins friends, friends suppose too be having a party too night"

Miriallia looked at her " She's eighteen," Flay concluded " They live up on 53 st"

" On the hill…" Stella gasped

" …The rich area " Miriallia finished

" What's the matter, thought you wanted too be reckless for a night" Flay taunted

" Let's do it.'

0+0+

After they'd gotten over there shock we'd pounced them for answer determined too make them answer there question.

Auel had done all the talking and occasionally Kira and Shinn would pitch something in.

_T_he conversation had dropped soon , but the girls still gave Nicol approving looks. But rarely anyone noticed because they were too busy pigging into the food the girls had brought them

Hours passed and it was dark outside, they'd played games, watched movies and done other stuff until each of them had dropped off into different conversations.

"Hey, Athrun " Cagalli said as she leaned across his arm chair. Over the year the two had been stuck in conversations talking too each other occasionally and for some subjects they'd even sometimes ended up as partners.

" Hello, princess" Athrun teased

Cagalli groaned as she shifted her weight too lay on the ground in front of him. " Don't you dare call me that"

" And why not?" He asked watching her.

Cagalli stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, "because I said so that's why" She snapped playfully

Athrun tugged at the collar of his shirt " Is it getting hot in her or is it just me?" He asked

" Are you serious? "

Athrun looked at her is dismay " What?'

" are you being serious or was that just a douche move?" She asked

Athrun got up and stretch out his hand " I was serious, would you be ever so mind and join me outside?" He asked

Cagalli placed her hand in his and pulled her self up. They began walking up the stairs and soon they were outside of the house.

Cagalli stepped threw the sliding door onto the patio, the night air was clean and calm, It was cool but not cold. There were three lawn chairs on the patio, a small bench and a barbecue , Athrun made his way over too a green and yellow stripped chair and Cagalli sat on a light blue one.

" Aren't the stars pretty " She asked dazed

Athrun looked at her, her head was tilted slightly as she looked at the sky. Her blond hair was pushed away from her face and fell elegantly down her arched back and her chocolate brown eyes glinted with wonder . She was beautiful and it was reasons like this that he wished he did like Miriallia and took a camera with him every were.

" They are" He said, tho he meant it too be more like a question.

" Yeah, whenever I look at the sky I can't seem too look away" She sighed

" Hmm" Athrun said as he began too tiled his head.

The sky was dark , he was barley able too realize that the sky wasn't black but a dark blue, the stars twinkled like little pearl diamonds and the moon in it's crescent state held my gaze.

" See, you can't look away" She said in a 'duh' tone

A smile spread across his face and he swore from the corner of his eyes he saw a smile spread across Cagalli's face too. But if there ever was one there, it disappeared just a quick as it came.

" I can't, but - He agreed

" You know something " Cagalli interrupted

" Huh?" Athrun asked bewildered

Cagalli moved her chair over so that the arm rest was laying just on top of Athrun's. She leaned in, letting her forehead rest on Athrun's for a while before she moved her mouth too his ear.

" I kinda, sorta, like you "

* * *

><p><strong>(1) let's just say, this is the present tense for 'text'<strong>

**(2) Might need too remember this :)**

**(3) Nicol may be a gentlemen, but Him and Flay haven't told any body yet.**

**Thanks for reading R&R :) till next time !**


	8. Phase 08: Operation Hawk of  Endymion

**New chapter :) Not much too say this time except that I've decided too alter between all three of my stories since there all still 'WIP'**

**Every three weeks starting now 'One Step Forward' Will be update unless of course I get writers block for one of the others or complete one then It'll be updated sooner then later.**

**Review Responds:**

**Riko Chiaki: Thnx :) Updated!**

**Fate Camiswhil: Sorry about that I did in fact delete one of my chapters, haha I love NicolxFlay too! :)**

**Riko Chiaki x 6: Haha thnx, Updated !**

**And without further ado, i present too you the chapter where Ms. Marrue's blood boils, Where Lacus goes evil spy...no joking but she does go sneak-spy-ish, Operation Hawk of Endymion phase 08 One Step Forward ! ...:**

* * *

><p>Cagalli looked at the school with a scowl, as she ascended the front school steps. She dreaded this day, the students would give trouble and fall asleep during classes, the teachers would be pissy because the students were giving trouble and sleeping.<p>

The first day back after vacation always sucked.

"Cags" Miriallia called from the door she held open.

" Final," I yelled as I jumped the last few stairs " Someone who isn't hung-over and complete sane"

Miriallia winced in pain and put a hand too her forehead as if to block out all sounds made from Cagalli. There went the last sane person.

" Plleeease tell me you didn't " I begged

" Sorry, " Miriallia apologized

" What happened?" I asked after a few seconds of silence

" It's a long story, but let's just say Stella. Flay and I let loose a little" Miriallia concluded

" Stella?"

" Yup."

I shook my head in disbelief " Let's go." I said as I walked threw the door, Miriallia at my side

" So then what did you do yesterday?" Miriallia asked

I waved my hand " Ahh, nothing really, played a little foosball, hung out on the patio looking up at the stars" I said as I pulled the math room door open and walked into class.

"Hmm, interesting" Miriallia said a little disappointed

I looked over too the midnight blue haired emerald eyed boy who say in the row next too the window seats(my seat).

" Yo-ou w-w-what" Athrun stuttered as he hesitantly almost fell out of his seat

" You heard me." I recoiled

Athrun laughed, it was shaky but still strong, It rattled my bones and irritated me , It wasn't his usual laugh more of a dark sadistic laugh, it didn't belong too him.

" I'm sorry Cagalli, you must have misunderstood something" He slowly said, as he stood

" How can I misunderstand my own feelings?" I asked, I looked up and Athrun's face was full of sorry and pity.

Why did he pity me?

" But …-"

"Athrun shook his head " I'm sorry if you heard what happened down stairs, you were the first person that came too mind and if I knew you were there I wouldn't have said anything" Was the last thing he'd said too Cagalli.

There had been no normal text, calls, he didn't even visit Shinn while I was home.

I stomped past him and my normal seat which sat beside his. I kept walking down the window isle until I was in the back, then I swung my bag across the back and slouched down into my seat.

I felt Mirillia's gaze as she sat down next too me, as well as the gaze's of the little students who were in the class, everyone but Athrun's.

0+0+

Kira slipped his hand into lacus as he walked up from behind her. Lacus whipped around unprepared for the sudden hand contact,

"Kira" She gasped, and her shoulder loosened.

"Did I scare you." He asked

Lacus nodded her pink ponytail swinging around " You just gave me a little fright" She admitted

" I'm sorry, should we head too class?" Kira asked, and when Lacus nodded he guided her slowly down the hall towards there first period class.

Sai was leaning on the wall opposite from the Physics room door, he had his book bag fastened across his chest hanging from one shoulder. He looked up as Kira and Lacus hand in hand approached him.

"Hey you two" He greeted

" Good morning , Sai" Lacus replied in suavity

Kira was about too say something when the Physics door open and Ms. Gladys leaned out she boded them inside for the final bell would ring soon.

Sai entered the room felling slight vexed as if there was a trifle thing he was missing, the reason Sai had been waiting for him, for so long.

0+0+

Three periods had passed and the group was seated at there usual table in the west wing cafeteria . There was less people in the wing for some reason, the west wing was usually the more popular side of the school.

"Ms. Marrue is so over-acute " Kira barked as roughly pulled a chair from the table.

" Calm down Kira, your going too kill the chair" Flay mused

" It's not even alive" Kira muttered in retort

" Be careful, If she hears you calling her that she'll have your head" Dearka warned as he tilted his orange juice to his head.

" If you so strongly hate her, why don't you get her back" Athrun subconsciously said

Dearka choked on his juice and Kira stared at him in disbelief. " What.. Did… you.. Just … say" He drawled awkwardly

" okay, fine since I'm the one who has too think of everything , let me spell it out for you" Athrun said

" I've got two suggestions, we've got a test coming up, steal the answer, photo copy them and give them out too the school " He said waving his index finger in the air

" Yeah, noo " Dearka said " You want too get suspended " He asked

Athrun sighed " Okay, option number two, Set her up on a blind date with Mr. La Flaga"

The trio smiled at each other, they new they'd hit the right one.

" Operation Hawk of Endymion " Dearka said as he grinned like and idiot and bopped his head up and down

0+0+

" So, I heard that you and Miriallia broke up" Kuzzie asked

"Yeah," Tolle replied dully

" So who dumped , who?"

" She dumped me" Tolle replied not seeming too care

" And your dating that what he her name, the red head" he continued

" Where the hell did you get all this information from" Tolle shrieked

" Flay told me " Kuzzie said as he sweat dropped while backing into a corner cowering in fear.

" Flay" Tolled spat her name with disgust " She's always going around and spreading rumours like this"

" But- I t-thought you said it was true?" Kuzzie asked

Tolle rolled his eyes " Yeah, I'm dating Meer, but I don't want anyone and everyone too know"

0+0+

From the roof the wind blew light, but the sun, the sun was bright it warmed your body while the wind cooled it.

Lacus and Shiho looked down into the school gathering area outside. They leaned on the edge as they watched Cagalli and Kira attempt too climb a tree, Athrun leaned on the bark of the tree as he waited for Kira too come down.

"What a shame" Lacus said with the slightest tilt of her head.

" Indeed," Shiho agreed ." They were making such great process last night"

Lacus nodded as she recalled Shiho and her watching the both Athrun and Cagalli from a guest room balcony in the Amalfi's house hold.

" Do you think that Meer girl knows?" Shiho asked

" Why, how would that matter, " Lacus wondered in awe.

" Well,…" Shiho drawled " She does seem too hold a crush on … Athrun"

Lacus thought for a second choosing her words as too not offend her dear friend, Shiho's observations were quiet remarkable but she tended too loose sight of what mattered and what didn't.

"Yes, simple a crush that hasn't been acknowledge," Lacus started. " But you'd be sadly mistaken if I'd let a crush interrupt the happiness of a dear friends"

Shiho nodded understand and seeing exactly what her child hood friend meant too say. It was just something's are just too valuable too be forgotten and denied .

" I agree, then shall we inform this too the others?" Shiho asked with suavity

There friends had also seen the progress , Dearka had made it a priority too give Cagalli her nickname just for Athrun sake. The others had, had there part in attempt of bring the two together and now … it was there turn.

" Yes, Tonight." Lacus said in a finality tone.

0+0+

Kira, Athrun, Dearka and Mwu walked into the Eclipse restaurant. It was the richest and finest restaurant in the city, people from countries came there just too have a taste .

And you might wonder just what might three school boys and a grown teacher be doing there, Well that simple. If you'd paid attention a while ago you'd know that Kira currently held a grudge against his dear teacher.

At the table in the far right corner sat a dark brown haired, Chocolate brown eyes woman she wore a red and bleu knee dress.

Hey eyes were closed.

The four men approached the table while pulling chairs from various other tables over too her table they sat down nonchalantly.

" Hello, Miss" Mwu said, holding back a laugh

The brunette opened her eyes and anger flashed through them as she took in each one off them. Her chair flung out and hit the ground with a thud, the four men upped themselves as the prepared too run. But they couldn't the woman had a firm grip on all there collars.

" You think this is funny?" She spat

Dearka nodded, and the other three shot him glares. Mwu laughed shakily as he tried too turn around , but found it hard for if the grip the woman had on his collar was on his neck he would have surely died.

" I see then, how do you find teaching this three sex ed and proper courtship funny Mwu?" She asked

Mwu snorted " Like that'd ever happen"

" Oh really… " She drawled and the restaurant cringed " Tomorrow, at lunch in the health room" She yelled before dropping the four boys and storming out of the restaurant.

" That went well"

" Shut up, Dearka"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, poor Mwu, Dearka, Athrun and Kira .. but they kinda deserved it right such a dirty joke setting Marrue up like that .<strong>

**R&R...**

**...**

**Let's give this a behind the stage ending, just this once for the heck of it...**

**...**

**Kira: dammit Cagalli, why'da push me outta the tree**

**Cagalli *Chibi form*: ...lies**

***Athrun rolls eyes, while helping Kira up***

**Kira: Where'd Tori go ? * Looks up too the nest on the tree he fell from***

**Lacus: Dang it, Still no progress**

**Shiho: ugh Lacus *Points too Cagalli, Athrun and Kira who are looking at them with confusion***

**Lacus: Retreat soldier ! Abort mission !**


	9. Phase 09: Let's play matchmaker!

**Haven't update in a while ( a long while), but in the end I hope it was worth it **

Early Saturday morning four me sat dejectedly in a room surrounded my fake skeletons, un pleasant posters, and books about the body that would make any sane eight grader vomit.

Mwu (who was about to sufferer the worst punishment out of the three men) stood at the front of the health classroom with an annoyed look on his face.

Athrun sat in the middle. The middle across row in the middle seat of the middle down row, to make it simple ... he was sitting in the middle.

Dearka sat two chairs across from him with an excited look plastered on his face.

Kira had pulled his desk and chair over to the side of the door, determined to book it out of the room the first chance he got.

Mwu cleared his throat. "So" He spoke in an uncomfortable manner.

"Were going to learn about ... about ..."

Dearka rolled his eyes. "Sex, old man ... sex." He deadpanned with a 'duh' tone

If looks could kill; Dearka would be on the ground rolling back and forth like a tip over garbage can, wreathing in pain. But looks can't kill so instead of the so desired outcome from many, he just sunk down into his chair.

"Yea." Mwu retorted. "I know you do, but apparently Murrue doesn't care."

"Why am I here?" Kira exclaimed from his corner. "Sure I get why Dearka's here ... but me!"

Athrun nodded his head in agreement. "Dearka definitely needs to be here."

Kira glanced back at Athrun, before hooking a thumb in his direction. "Why's he here, he's like a guy version of virgin Marry." He didn't even take a breath before continuing on with his rant. "What about Sai, or even Miriallia."

Dearka cocked an eyebrow. "Sai, I get but why Mir." He said the last part in a lovesick way.

Athrun rolled his eyes. "Because she's the one who has to suffer the fate of being liked by you."

While the three men were arguing they didn't notice how Mwu had moved from behind the counter desk holding a massive dictionary. The book fell to the ground silencing the three men who had been about to break into a discussion about Tolle.

Mwu breathed in. "I don't care who's dating you, I'm here to teach the three of you about sex so shut up an – KIRA STOP TRYING TO PICK THE LOCK!"

Dearka looked up with an innocent look. "So" He whispered like the two men were sharing a super bad secret. "Are you going to give us dirty magazines ... or condoms?"

Mwu gave a frustrated groan.

"Right okay sorry ... both!" Dearka said and the two other men rolled their eyes before settling back for forty-five minutes of torture.

0+0+

I couldn't feel my legs after soccer practise. I'd spent the two hours after school putting all my anger and frustration with Athrun into the soccer ball.

To say I was just made could be the biggest understatement of the century.

I don't know what was worse, being told that you didn't even understand your own personally feelings, or misunderstanding something that you heard right.

The blonde felt someone slid in beside her, but she didn't move.

She tossed the soccer ball into the air and caught it like a basketball. Her mind replayed the happenings of the night on the patio with Athrun, trying to figure out where she'd gone wrong. What were the signs she could have seen about his feelings, had there even been any.

She threw the ball again and opened her hands to catch it again, this time she didn't feel the rough material of the ball against the calluses in her palm.

Finally taking the time to drift back into reality; Cagalli turned her body to her right. Beside her was a tan skinned boy with pale blond hair, Dearka Elsman.

"Why are you here this late?" Cagalli asked a raised eyebrow on her forehead.

Dearka crossed his arms over his head before leaning back onto the bleacher ahead of them. "Well the simple version is we had a little time to pay off, the long versions another story." He said smoothly.

Cagalli shrugged it off deciding not to even ask. "Why aren't you down there with Miriallia?" The blonde asked jerking her head to the brunette on the bottom bleachers who was packing up her camera.

Dearka smiled cockily. "Hell hath no fury like a women's scorn. He said before twitching at the memory of his meeting with Mir.

"So how much you want to bet, I know exactly what had you up in space." In that instant Dearka seemed to change. For that moment he wasn't the sarcastic, smart allic, full of snide comments guy. Dearka took in a deep breath as he fake attempted to struggle with pulling himself of the bleachers.

I couldn't help the smile I had on my face from his fake frustration.

When he was finally on both feet a hand was pushed into my face. "Let's go for ice cream, and then I can tell what a big freaking liar my blue haired buddy is." Dearka said with a sly smile

I bit my lip. "What about Miriallia." Eyeing the girl who was already beginning to leave the field.

Dearka seemed to stumble nervously when he turned around, a smile tugged at my lips when I realized why he was so clumsy. Dearka cupped both of his hands around his mouth. "Miriallia." He called out, when she turned around her pointed at the three of us. "Ice cream?"

The glare that had been on her face slowly evaporated from her features.

I grabbed my bag from the ground slinging it over my shoulders I followed Dearka who was a good fifty paces ahead of me.

0+0+

I didn't move as Dearka practically tripped down the stairs towards me.

As soon as he was flat on the ground, the blonde idiot broke out into a run. Ignoring Cagalli who seemed a little frustrated with him, a giggle escaped my mouth.

Dearka bent over panting at my side. "Cagalli..." He breathed "...And ... Athrun."

I raised an eyebrow oblivious to fact that he couldn't see my face at the moment, but that didn't stop me from doing it.

From the few words I hate caught I could only assume one thing. "Were playing match maker." I gasped nearly doing the happy dance. Dearka put at hand on my shoulder, and from that weight alone I finally understood what some people went through when they had the 'world on their shoulders'.

"Don't tell her." He hissed as quietly as he could.

It was just in time too, because as he straightened out Cagalli came skipping to our side. "I'm driving." She declared and both Dearka and I were more than happy to let her.

0+0+

The school may have seemed empty at that hour, but it was anything but. Down the hall from the music room and up the stairs, there was a room that if you listened carefully you could hear the ear-bleeding screech of two girls.

Three quick rapid knocks across a door where heard.

It flung open in a manner that would only lead you to assume that the owner behind the door had been awaiting you. Well you would assume that if you were any normal human.

A tall lean bluette stepped through the white door labelled room one-oh-four.

"I only have a few minutes." An alto voice declared.

A sigh was heard from the other victim leading you to believe there were only two bodies in that room at the time.

"Are you involved with Tolle Koenig?" A soprano pitched voice asked.

At first there was no reply. But if you had been in that room, standing in the right spot you would have seen the smile that tugged at the tip of the red heads lips.

"Yes." The alto voice answered back.

The scrapping of a chair was heard. "I thought you only had two minutes." The soprano voice asked unbelievingly.

"Yea, but a few minutes can be stretched."

"Then answer me this, what do you want with him?" The soprano voice had a commanding tone that would have made any fierce animal back away.

"Truth be held, I don't want anything from him" The red head deadpanned.

Another sigh and it was told that the bluette was frustrated. "Then why are you stringing him on, wrapping him around your pinky ... do you plan to use him for Athrun."

The red head coughed out a giggle. "I don't think Athrun's good enough anymore." She surprised the bluette by saying.

"Then why –

"I didn't say I still don't want him, I just said he wasn't enough." The red head rested a finger on her chin. "I think Kira seems like good eye candies ... don't ya think?" Another giggle was heard.

"Yeah, yes I do." A chair glided across the floor and the bluette appeared in the doorframe. " By the way, why the sudden change in hair colour?" The bluette asked.

The red head twirled a strand of hair on her finger. "You've got to dress to impress." Was the last phrase exchanged between the two girls.

To hear this conversation would lead you to think that the school wasn't all unicorns and rainbows and lollipops. And to be honest no school was, deep within in any one school one child maybe two had their own dirty little secret.

Maybe all the bad isn't fully bad, like the phrase not everything's black and white. But what if the image you see in front of you is exactly what you think it is. Do these phrases corrupt you from seeing the truth, when an investigator digs for the truth? What do they look for first?

Do they actually look for the truth first or do they start off with what evidence they have.

Do they ever think that the evidence they have, might have been tampered with?

**AHHHHHHH! Man am I made with the end of this :) Reviews are helpful, quicker updates, ideas, less writers block, Who's point of view do you guys want to hear from ?**


End file.
